Their Laide
by EllaMia
Summary: Enjolras and Eponine have created their own family, their own little world together. But after jus a few short years and one tragic night the lives of everyone will be changed forever. (modern AU) enjoy! WARNING: trigger, tragedy, sexual references, language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI so am sorry to say that I will be abandoning my other story mainly because it makes me sad whenever I think of how bad it got. And now I am starting this because who doesn't want some E/É love in their lives? I'm honestly really excited for it, All R&Rs are greatly accepted. So I am going to start out as rating this a T. but I am going to warn all of you that this is going to end up getting very upsetting and dark and there are trigger warnings as well as language and sexual references and possibly scenes. Okay I'm going to quite my babbling now. Onward with the story! Enjoy! And thank you oh so very much for giving this bit a read.**

** Chapter 1**

Éponine Thénardier walked into her flat mid-morning after a three hour lecture in her world literature class. "Hey babes." She called through the small living area as she made her way to the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend Aiden Enjolras. He only responded with the sound of rapid typing on his laptop. She smirked at the 23 year old man whom was stretched across the bed wearing only red and black plaid boxers. She sighed knowing that if he was working then it would be almost impossible to get him distracted by anything. So she did what she knew best of what to do, the snarky sarcasm that had literary reduced Jean Prouvaire to tears once, "Well yes thank you dear, my morning was spectacular, although now that I have to go off to work for the rest of the day isn't a very nice way to think," she said strutting over to the dresser and pulling out the small black t-shirt that read Musian in bright red letters. Pulled off the over sized blue sweatshirt that belonged to her significant other and scoffed at the fact that her bare torso wasn't even getting her Enjolras to look up from his laptop screen.

"Hey fuck-face, I am talking to you." She said walking over to him as she slipped a black tank top on over her head.

"Language Ép," he said sternly, still not looking away from his laptop screen. "There is a 3 year old the next room over with ears that pick up quite a lot. And God help us if she picks up your tongue." He said referring to the young couples three year old daughter Adelaide.

"Ha Ha, very funny." She mused as a thin comb was now going through her long locks of dark brown hair. He finally looked up at her as he closed his laptop and made his way to get off the bed. He pulled on a pair of medium blue jeans and slipped a white long sleeved shirt over his head of curly blond hair then made his way over to the girl forcing a comb through the tangled dark mane reaching down her back. 

** "**You didn't wake me up before you left this morning." He said as he snaked his hands around her tiny waist and began nibbling lightly on her collarbone. She blushed at how one second the man could go from marble to the most romantic human on earth the next.

"I didn't want to wake you, considering it was 7 in the morning. And you were up until 6." She said gently as she began to apply mascara and some light chap stick. He backed up a bit as he grabbed his razor and made his way to the bathroom to get rid of the slight stubble that appeared overnight. She followed him into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. This would be a daily routine for the small family. "Is she still asleep?" Éponine asked him after she was done rinsing out her mouth for the cinnamon flavored toothpaste. He nodded as he finished shaving and began brushing his teeth as well.

She walked over to the small room across the hall with toys scattered everywhere and the walls painted a calming red color. "Laide," the young mother cooed walking into the room and flipping on the light switch to see an outline of a little body hidden beneath a yellow blanket. A small moan came from the bed made for toddlers as Éponine sat onto it and began to rub the little ones shoulders. "Laide, sweetie its time to get up, Daddy is going to take you to Mommies work today." The Little figure stirred a bit as her eyes popped open to the world. Bright blue little balls of wonder just like her fathers; she saw the figure of her mother and squealed with glee as she bolted up a leaped into her mother's arms. "Mama," squealed the voice of the little toddler as Éponine picked up the little girl and carried her out of the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Éponine asked Adelaide as Enjolras entered the room and kissed the top of his daughters head. She shook her head furiously as Éponine handed the girl to Enjolras. Enjolras carried the girl into the kitchen as Éponine began to speak once more, "if you two are planning on spending the day at the Musian then you better get ready because my shift begins in an hour and I actually want a ride today." He nodded as he began riffling through a pile of clothes that were carelessly tossed onto the dark purple sofa.

"Hey Ép, please stop being such a pack-rat for once," he said giving her a sweet smile. She stuck up her middle finger at him and he gapped, "hey little eyes are learning how to behave from what we do!" Éponine rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Honey, considering who our friends are, we don't have to worry about US being a bad influence on the child." She said sarcastically.

"Our friends aren't that bad of an influence on Adelaide," he said smirking.

" Says the one who has banned Courfeyrac from the flat." She scoffed,

"The man lite the kitchen on fire, what did you expect me to do? I don't want our Laide learning from him of all people, how to make fires. I refuse for her to become the psychopath that you are." He spoke as he carried the small girl back to her room so she could get dressed for the day. Éponine, the stubborn collage girl that she is, couldn't resist the comebacks that came to her head, "Well" she started following him into the room as well, "as long as she doesn't turn into the bitch that you used to be." He set Adelaide down on the ground as she picked up her toys and began to play with them. "I was not a bitch, a little stone cold, and rude. Yes. But then I started sleeping with you and actually began to tolerate people." Éponine bent down and covered her daughters ears with her hands. "No need to bring our sex history into to this monsieur." He looked a bit sheepish as he left the room to gather his school work for the day.

Éponine and Enjolras had an, interesting, history together to say the least. They met for years ago when they both started university. Éponine first started out working at the Musian and there she met les Amis. They were a group on campus that surrounded their lives on politics and wanting change and liberty. They would have nightly meetings at the Musian and Éponine would always be the one stuck serving them. She became quite infatuated with Marius, he seemed to be the runt of the group, always being picked on in some way or another. But he never returned the favor, absolute blinded by her love for him. All of the other boys of the group could very obvilsy see how much she loved him, and that earned her pity and empathy from Les Amis. She refused to accept the pity, instead she would always be giving her incites or opinions on what the group's leader, Enjolras, had to say. She was a spitfire and took shit from no one, she was a very petit girl, and earned the respect from all of les Amis when she beat Grantaire in a drinking contest. At first Enjolras was very against the idea of allowing a girl into the group, let alone someone with a body like hers, he deemed her as a distraction. But deep down he loved fact that she was the only person to be able to leave him speechless after a heated debate.

Then the two's relationship turned into a very drunk one night stand. Then a two night stand. The two never actually defined their relationship, they just slept together. Bed buddies is what les amis would refer to them as. And there relationship together went on like that for a year, until Éponine found out she was pregnant with Laide. Considering the fact that both of them were only 20 years old at the time, and still in university they had a very tough decision to make when it came to their future. In the end Enjolras said that it was her body, so she decides what to do. She made the heart breaking decision to get rid of it. Enjolras took her to the appointment, and he held her hand lightly as they waited in the waiting room. In the end, she realized that, if she killed her baby, then she would be just like her parents. And all she wanted anything and everything her parents weren't. When she told Enjolras that she wanted to keep it he told her that he loved her, and then from that day on it was him, her, and their child. Nothing and nobody got in their way as they lived happy lives together. Just the small unorthodox family that they created together.

Seven hours later, Éponine and Musichetta stood behind the counter, preparing for closing time. It was around 7ish at night, and the café was dieing down a bit from the earlier rush during dinner. There were only a few people left in the café. Just a few pairs of friends, and some people coupling up. But towards the back of the building were a few small tables, a couple couches and some big armchairs. This area is always being in use by les amis, having meetings or doing school work or just hanging out. Sometimes Musichetta would close up the shop early and allow les amis to stay there afterwards and they would all talk and hangout till the early hours of the morning.

Currently Enjolras was sitting in an armchair pouring over his textbooks, Joly and Feuilly were on a red sofa talking about classes, Grantaire was sprawled out on the ground half asleep clutching his empty bottle of whiskey. And Adelaide was curled up fast asleep on a giant armchair next to Enjolras. It mostly likely was not apporite to have a three year old chillin' there with them. But Enjolras and Éponine were very very young parents. So mistakes were bound to be made. Les Amis all took care of the little girl as if she was their own as well. Éponine threw off her apron and walked over to where les amis were a sitting. She very carefully picked up her sleeping daughter from the big armchair and sat down, positioning herself so that she is resting her legs over Enjolras and all of his work on the next chair over, while holding her daughter tightly to her chest.

Enjolras looked over at her, giving her own of his stern judgmental looks, and she just shrugged and smiled it off. As the last remaining costumers trickled out Musichetta walked over to the door and switched the sign from _open _to _closed._ Feuilly got up and turned on the radio to a jazz station, and the rest of Les Amis all began to chat excitedly with each other. A few hours, several cups of coffee, and some jazz, later Les Amis were joined by Jean Prouvaire, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre.

Éponine had gotten up and began to make some more coffee, mainly for Grantaire as she was trying to sober him up, when the bell to the entrance of the door chimed. Everybody's attention was brought to a man who had entered the small café. Little did they know, that man would change the lives of everybody that night.

**A/N: okay I hope you enjoyedJ I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, pinky **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Musichetta walked over to the man in the dark clothing who had just entered the café. She took note of the uneasy feeling that was now placed over the atmosphere of the café and spoke to him, "Monsieur, I'm sorry but we are closed for the night," she said quietly but firmly as she stood beside Éponine at the counter. "I will have a medium coffee, black" he said to the two girls. Éponine grew up on the streets and she was a very knowledgeable person when it came to people who looked sketchy, she knew how to deal with these types of people. She glanced over at Enjolras and gave him a knowing look, telling him to stay put, keep things going normal as possible. Éponine nodded to the man and she began to make a cup for him. "2.50" she said handing him the drink. He gave her the money and stalked off to a seat in the middle of the café.

Enjolras protectively picked up Adelaide and held her close to his chest, placing his hand in her mess of dark curly hair, as he began making small talk with the other Amis. Musichetta and Éponine stood at the counter warily, keeping their eyes on the odd man at the counter. A few minutes later the man approached Musichetta at the counter and demanded for a sandwich, Musichetta told him that he had to leave now as they were closing up, and the cash register was closed for the night. The man said no very sternly and Musichetta threatened to call the police if he didn't leave. Éponine was now sitting on the chair again over by Enjolras keeping careful to keep the conversation going between les amis, while Musichetta kept the strange costumer at ease at the counter.

It was only when Éponine took a glace over at Musichetta, her heart plummeted. The man was getting really nervous, he opened his jacket flashing Musichetta a shiny, black, hand gun protectively stowed away in a coat pocket. Musichetta backed up carefully, and did as he ordered. Éponine was the only one who noticed the exchange and she sat there paralyzed. She had to think quickly, she felt tears sprung to her eyes but fought them back and put on her brave face. She leaned over to Enjolras and simply whispered into his ear, "Gun," and then sat back thinking of the safest way to notify the police. Enjolras looked at her questioningly until he realized what she meant; his eyes grew widely in fear as he looked around at the others pleading for help from his friends. Combeferre noticed the exchange between Enjolras and Éponine, he got up to leave the café feeling the immediate need to contact the police, unaware of how grave the situation really was.

The man at the counter saw Combeferre move to get up and leave the café, so he ran to the door and blocked it. "You can't leave sir" the man said to Combeferre.

"I have to though, family emergency," Combeferre said quickly, his true intentions were to get the police to help. The man began screaming and crying grabbing the attention of all les amis. Éponine picked up Adelaide and then sat on Enjolras's lap, positioning herself so that Adelaide was protectively in between the young parents. She cradled the sleeping girl in her arms as she rested her forehead against his and tears began rolling slowly down her cheeks.

Musichetta sat made her way to the back of the café and sat near Joly. Courfeyrac got up to assist Combeferre, but it came too late and 3 shots were fired near the entrance of the door. Éponine sobbed as Adelaide let out a piercing scream that would break any mother's heart, Enjolras wrapped his arms around both of them, tightly holding his two girls so hard that Éponine was finding it hard to breath. Screaming and swearing was heard throughout the café and the man was on the ground crying. Grantaire looked around and to his relief nobody was hurt, he tried to grab his phone from his pocket but the man noticed and grabbed Grantaire by the arm, pulling him up. "You, come with me." Joly moved to grab Grantaire back but the man pointed the gun to his face. Joly sat back down and Musichetta grabbed him tightly and held him close. As the man moved closer to the small young family sitting on the armchair, Enjolras felt warm salty tears of his own running down his face as well as the tears of his daughter on his hand while he kept it over her mouth protectively, fearing that she would scream again. The man proceeded to grab Éponine's shoulder and yanked her off of Enjolras and Adelaide.

"You're coming with me as well," he stated firmly, she made no move to fight back as he was holding the gun to her back. He led both Éponine and Grantaire into the back room, he shut the three of them. Leaving behind the faces of their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjolras failed to suppress several sobs as he watched his Éponine walk to the back room with Grantaire and the man. He held Adelaide closer to his chest, if that was possible, and began to whisper in her ear trying to get the small girl to stop crying. It was then he noticed the blood gushing out of both of her ears and he almost gagged. "Joly," he whispered getting the young medical students attention, "Joly something is wrong with Laide," he said as quietly as possible standing up and bringing the girl to Joly. Joly touched some of the blood that was rolling down the sides of her face and becoming matted with her short dark curly hair. He thought of how much she looked like her mom, with her thick dark brown hair, and the perfect little dimples in her cheeks whenever she smiled. His heart faltered at the thoughts of Éponine, it hurt too much to think of her. He put all of his focus on the small girl in his arms as Joly was looking into her ears.

"Her eardrums popped, fully. I can't be positive, but she needs to get to a hospital before…" Joly cut himself off, unable to say the rest of the sentence. _Before she loses her hearing for good, _Enjolras finished in his head.

"We have to get out of here." Courfeyrac said trying to keep it all together while tears silently rolled down his face.

"We cant, they he will hear the sound of the door, and I don't know how to turn the bells off." Musichetta spoke in a very shaky voice as Joly took his place beside her and wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Everybody needs to hide somewhere, so we are not in clear view of anything." Combeferre said as calmly as possible. "Enjolras cover her ears, just incase…" he choked out. "We can't risk anymore damage to her hearing." Just then lights came flashing from outside the shop, sirens were heard and the nest thing they heard was the unmistakable bang of gunshot. Enjolras froze in place as he heard the screams of a young woman come from the back room.

Éponine against the wall with Grantaire next to her, he held hand tightly giving her reassuring squeezes every few seconds. She willed herself with all the strength she had left in her to not cry. The man just sat across from them twirling his gun on the ground thinking of his next move.

"Please monsieur, please don't hurt us. Just leave please don't hurt us, my daughter is out there." She found herself saying. He pointed the gun straight at her and screamed shut up trying not to make his voice sound weak. Grantaire moved himself in front of her and the next thing she knows a gunshot goes off and sirens are blaring through the thin walls of the café. She felt the weight of Grantaire fall on top of her and she begins moving her hand over his body to feel where the wound is. He was mumbling incoherently and his blood was rolling on the floor. The man who caused the pain dropped on to the floor and began sobbing screaming apologies. Éponine saw this behavior before in when she spent her time in the mental hospital. This man had a mental breakdown and he was going to take some drastic measures. He started crying and screaming,

"Look at what you have made me do! I hurt someone, oh god. Oh.." he cut himself off again rising up to his full height and wiping his eyes. He brought the gun closer and closer to his head and looked Éponine straight in the eye.

"Please monsieur, theres another way around this, you don't… please don't do this." She pleaded with him while cradling Grantaire in her arms.

"Its too late, I hurt someone. I didn't mean hurt anybody. I don't want to go to jail. Please just let me do this." He said blankly.

"Please please don't do this. I will help, I'll tell the police you cant go to jail. Please don't," but her pleas came too late and suddenly everything was happening in a rush. Another gunshot went off and the man was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, Éponine sat there paralyzed for a second forcing herself to not look at the man who ended his own life.

She shut her eyes tightly and sat there with an unconscious Grantaire sitting in her arms for what seemed like an eternity until shouting was being heard from the front of the café and the doors to the backroom were flung open. Several men in uniforms carrying big guns rushed in, some stretchers were brought in as well along with several paramedics. Éponine felt Grantaire's weight be lifted off of her and a moment later a women crouched down beside Éponine and flashed a little light in her eyes as they asked her basic questions. All she could do was nod, until the only thing came to her mind,

"Where's the little girl, Adelaide." Éponine said clearly,

"Outside with her father, are you her mother?" the women said kindly but firmly, Éponine nodded and the women held her hand as she got up and gave her a reassuring hug. She was led outside to a circle of police tape, and saw the bodies of Grantaire and the other man being lulled into ambulances. She scanned the street, now be swarmed with people and news reporters, to spot Enjolras. The longer it took to find him the faster her heart beat and faster the tears flooded her cheeks from her eyes.

She spotted him as the exact time he spotted her they ran towards each other as Adelaide screamed "mama," and jumped from Enjolras to Éponine. Éponine took her daughter proudly and held her tightly to her chest, burying her face into her daughter's hair. Enjolras wrapped his arms around Éponine for a close hug and the three of the stood there for what felt like a lifetime. Embracing each other's warmth and the fact that they were all alive.

**A/N OKAY I UNDERSTAND THE INTENISTY OF THIS SUBJECT AND IF ANYBODY FEELS LIKE I WENT TO FAR PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. AND I FEEL LIKE THIS SHOULD BE CHANGED TO M. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE S'WONDERFUL REVIEWS. I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I AM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT. I HOPE ALL OF MY LOVELY READERS FEEL THE SAME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been almost four hours since the shooting at the café, the hospital that night was in frenzy. The waiting room was filled with every single one of les Amis including Grantaire's parents and the police and more news reporters getting interviewing some of les Amis. Adelaide was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance and the doctors spent a few hours with her. Enjolras and Éponine didn't sit in the waiting room, they paced in front of the room for an hour before Éponine was taken off to questioning by the police and Enjolras was being dragged off to the waiting room because apparently the young couples impatience was making other people anxious more and more.

Around three in the morning Enjolras and Éponine were sitting in the waiting room when a doctor had approached them. He told the anxious parents the Adelaide had lost all hearing in her right ear, and most of the hearing in her left so that she would have to wear a hearing aid. He also said that within a few years the little hearing she had left would disappear completely. He told them that when she was born there was a bit of a defect and that her hearing would eventually become effected sooner or later and that the sound of the gunshot was too much on her already sensitive hearing. Adelaide had been transferred to the children's ward and either Éponine or Enjolras had to stay there with her at all times. They followed the doctor to her room and sat there both very teary eyed not knowing what to say next.

Meanwhile Grantaire's parents and the rest of les amis were informed on his condition, he was stable but in critical condition. The bullet went straight into his abdomen and he was lucky to be alive. Most everyone was interviewed by the police now, over and over again. The identity of the man in the café was yet to be identified.

Around 7 in the morning Combeferre entered Adelaide's small hospital room, the children's ward was painted yellow and very cheerfully. He felt that it was incredibly wrong considering the pain that his two dearest friends were going through. He entered the room to see the very young parents sitting there; Enjolras was sleeping in a chair near the door. He looked incredibly disheveled, so unlike the marble man that his friends came to know so well, unshaved, and mouth hanging slightly open letting out soft snores. A very distraught Éponine was curled up on the bed holding the small girl tightly in her arms, both in a fast deep sleep.

Nobody noticed Combeferre enter the room until he kneeled beside Enjolras and woke him up, lightly shaking him. "wha.." Enjolras slurred sleepily as he sat up becoming more alright and taking in his surroundings. The previous night's events became ever so evident in his mind as he awoke and noticed Éponine and Adelaide sleeping on the small bed together. He looked at Combeferre wanting to burst out into tears again, but he held it together as hard as he could.

"Have you called your parents yet?" he whispered softly trying not to wake up the rest of his friends family, "or your sister or brother?"

"No," Enjolras replied his tone equally as soft.

"I think you should, before they have to hear from the news or something." Enjolras nodded and he left the room with Combeferre making his way towards the waiting room on the main floor.

As Enjolras walked into the main waiting room he was in awe to see every one of his friends waiting there, Cosette got up and gave him a tight hug, he was shocked at first, but then gratefully accepted the hug. It felt like he was being wrapped up into a mother's warm embrace, even if Cosette was far from being a mother, he wondered if that's what Adelaide felt in Éponine's arms. As he sighed thinking of Adelaide and Éponine he felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder coming from Marius's hand.

"Cosette, will you go wake up Ép? Sit with her for a bit. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Enjolras asked the petit blond girl, she nodded giving him another tight squeeze and then left for the elevators. Combeferre handed Enjolras a cell phone and the boy with the golden curly locks and red rimmed eyes took it and sat in the corner of the room in between a giant fish tank and a vending machine.

He unlocked it and began shakily dialing the numbers; a deep male voice picked up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Dad?" Enjolras managed to say as clearly as he could.

"Aiden, do you have any idea what hour it is. Why are you calling?" the stern voice said through the line.

"Dad, have you seen the news?"

"No."

"There…" Enjolras began to speak, "a man, he came into the café tonight. He brought a gun with him." Enjolras began wiping a few tears from his eyes, angry that they fell. Only a gasp could be heard from the other line. "Dad, Éponine was there, and so was and, and so was Laide…" he cut himself off, letting out hard sobs, he willed himself to go on, but he couldn't. Marius took pity on him and grabbed the phone and began to speak, "Monsieur Enjolras," Marius began, "Everything is going to be okay, we are all at the hospital and its best if you come here in person."

"Is my granddaughter okay? What about Éponine? Who was hurt?" the elder man began spewing out questions left and right.

"I cant explain much at this moment Monsieur, but the man who brought the gun, he…" Marius took in a sharp breath. "he shot himself right in front of 'Ponine, and Adelaide, the doctors are saying that the sounds of the gunshots had impaired Adelaide's hearing. You best come. Your son needs you."

"Yes, yes of course I will be there soon." The old man hung up and Marius handed the phone back to Combeferre. Both men had surrounded Enjolras rubbing his back and allowing him to cry there.

After another half hour Enjolras was sitting in the waiting room, eating some pop tarts from the vending machine. Éponine had made her grand entrance into the waiting room and took a seat by him, curling up and burying her head onto his chest.

"The doctor says once laide wakes up she will be fitted for a hearing aid, then she will most likely be discharged tomorrow or the next day." Éponine explained to him while stealing bites of his pop tarts.

"How did Cosette manage to get you outta the room?" Enjolras asked her, truly looking into her eyes for the first time since before the shooting, both of their hearts warmed up a little bit and each felt that some way or another they were going to be okay.

"I had to use the loo, and she wanted alone time with her goddaughter." Éponine replied, not even daring to bring eye contact with him.

Two days later Adelaide was discharged from the hospital and Éponine found herself in the back of Enjolras's father's car, cradling her daughter in her arms. The elder Enjolras had taken care of everything the minute he had gotten to the hospital, insisting that the young parents focus on their daughter and their daughter only. He had emailed their professors explain the situation, he had paid the hospital bills, he dealt with all of the news interviews and police questionings, and he made sure that his son's flat was filled with food for the next week. He left them at the flat at around 12 in the morning with promises of return the next morning, although Enjolras and Éponine were in too much of a fatigued state to pay much attention to anything.

Éponine curled up on the bed, without even bothering to undress herself or get under the blankets, Adelaide tightly snuggled up to her side. Enjolras found himself lying next to the two of them, wrapping his arm protectively around Éponine while he positioned Adelaide to be in the middle curled near Éponine. After the events that changed their lives Éponine and Enjolras couldn't help but smile a bit at how nothing could affect the love that the young family had shared.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed! Im super beyond excited for what I have planned for this and cant wait for what the rest of you have to read. Thanks for taking your time to give this a look! I promise to update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Finally an update. Ive been focusing on the other story and ive had band and theater to do as well. Cray cray right? But yeah so's sorry about that but heres a nice long chapter to float your boat. Also im aware that this touchs very sensitive topics so here. Triggers warning: self harm, suicide, rape, depression, and other mental disorders.**

Two months had gone by since the night at the café. As hard as everyone had tried nothing could go back to normal. Grantaire had lost all movement in his lower body from the bullet wound, and will now be stuck in a wheel chair , most likely for the rest of his life.

Éponine's depression had resurfaced and she has also been diagnosed with post-traumatic-stress disorder. She was placed onto suicide watch by the state after Enjolras came home from class one day and had found her over dosed on aspirin in the bathtub. She cried for three days straight after she woke up in the hospital with Enjolras by her side. He told her that their daughter was placed in temporary custody of Marius and Cosette. And that Éponine was not allowed to see her until it was sure that Éponine could handle taking care of herself. It turned out that not being able to see her Laide was doing worse damage to her depression more than everything else. After she was released from the hospital, she had to be on constant 24 watch so Éponine and Enjolras were then forced to move into his parents mansion. Which his mother was over the moon about, as she could now spend as much time as she pleased with Éponine and Laide.

Laide's remaining hearing was worsening more and more every week. The specialist that she had been seeing gave her another year or two before she was fully deaf. The devastation that this caused worsens everyday for Enjolras and Éponine. Like the way when someone would speak to loudly and the little girl covers her own ears and screams and cries. The one thing that touched Éponine's broken heart, is the fact that every single one of her friends and family are currently taking lessons in learning sign language, all so they will be able to communicate with her daughter.

Musichetta, the owner of the café Musian, was unable to reopen the café after the fateful night there. She had ended up selling the place as nobody could bare to even take a single step into the once loved café. The problem with this is it had put both her and Éponine out of a job. Musichetta decided to go to business school in attempts to open up a new café. And Éponine began singing nightly at the Corinth full-time, as well as she is waitressing part time there too.

The rest of the Amis have been supportive and grieving all in their own ways. Helping out in whichever way was deemed appropriate. It was mainly Courfeyrac's and Combeferre's job to keep things as normal as possible, and whenever news media wanted to "check up" on the victims of the shooting, they take care of all of it. Nobody could have greater friends than the ones that Éponine and Enjolras have obtained.

It was late Friday night, nearing almost 2 in the morning to be more specific, when Éponine had waltzed into her shared bedroom with Enjolras. She found him in his favorite position on the bed reading through one of his giant law books.

"Hey," she said quietly, her voice still a bit horse from the jazz tunes she had belted out earlier that night. She had slipped off the tight black dress and pulled on a pair of Enjolras's sweatpants and a dark blue camisole top before crawling into bed next to Enjolras.

"Hey, how was your night? You sound exhausted." He said looking up from his book only to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Eh, the usual. But I cant complain. At least I get to spend my days with Laide." She said with a smile as she sunk in deeper to his arm. "How was yours?"

"Good. My mom and dad took me out to dinner," he said putting his book down on the bed side table. "Cosette took Laide out to a thing tonight. She was upset 'cause she hadnt been able to spend time with her recently."

"That's nice, I was thinking, I don't have work tomorrow and you haven't got any classes. Maybe the three of us could go do something all day tomorrow" she said propping herself up on one elbow and stroking his cheek his her pointer finger. He practically melted into her touch and simply nodded in reply.

He took his hand and began stroking her waist and up and down her slim body, and as if time sped up they were in full out making out in the bed. She was fully laying on top of him when he started to tease the hem of the pants he was wearing and slowly pulled them off, being careful to touch every piece of skin possible.

This is what she had been waiting for, this is what she had been wanting. They hadn't done it in a month, not since the night that she was released from the hospital. He wanted it just as much as she did. The way he looked at her with eyes full of lust and love all the time. The way he would give her lingering touches and electricity flew threw his body into hers. How he would kiss her collar bone every morning and constantly remind her how beautiful she is. She wanted him so bad.

But then they both remember, they were in his parents house, and their daughter was just in the room next door. They couldn't do that, it wouldn't feel right. They pulled apart slowly both with put-out looks on their faces. Éponine grinned sheepishly as she rolled off of him stroking her hand threw his already disheveled hair.

"I feel like I'm in high school again," he gruffed, digging his face into the pillow.

"Oh please, like you ever had sex in high school." She smirked, " you were as virgin as virgin gets probably"

"Actually shut up. I had bigger things to worry about in high school than getting some."

"whatever." She sighed, "but hey if you really, really want it as much as I do right now. We could go down to the car and drive a few blocks down." Before he could even reply to the suggestion he was already up and out of the bed pulling her up with him. They quickly ran out of the house, laughing the entire way.

After spending more than an hour in each other's embrace, they had finally made their way back into the house, considerably a lot closer than they had been in the past few weeks. Their giggling stopped short when they ran into a small figure, sleepily coming from the bathroom. She looked up at her parents confused, as they tried to hide silly sheepish little grins.

"Laide its late you should be in bed," Enjolras said sternly.

"Why a'e you out of bed papa? Its not fai you out of bed when I have to be in bed," she said sweetly. Éponine crouched down in front of her daughter and said,

" Well Laide, your papa and I are grown ups," she said softly, "Were allowed to be out of bed when we want to."

"But why,?" she asked .

"Well because , we don't have parents to tell us what to do anymore, when you're a grown up, your parents cant really tell you what to do." Enjolras said, placing his hand on Éponine's shoulder. "Now its time for you to go back to bed." He slowly picked her up, to carry her back to her own room, but the three year old was intent on protesting this idea.

"But then why did G'ama and g'ampa tell you and mama that we have to move into their house? They are your mama and papa, but they tolded you what to do." Laide questioned.

"Hey Adelaide why don't you sleep with us tonight? Yeah?" Éponine said. The little girl nodded in agreement as she jumped down from her father's arms and bolted into her parents bedroom.

Éponine grinned and grabbed Enjolras's hand, following their daughter into the bedroom. Éponine curled up on the bed next to Adelaide, wrapping her arms around the little girl. Enjolras then got in and Éponine scooted up close to him and laid her head down on his chest. It really was an adorable sight to see, the little girl and her parents all cozied up ready to sleep for the night.

"So papa? Why did your mama and papa tell you what to do if you a'e a grown up?" Laide said sleepily.

"Well, Laide." Enjolras said while looking to Éponine as he spoke. "Your Mama has been sad. You know that. And you also know that its safer for her to live here. Just for the time being. That's why I had to listen to my own mama and papa. For your mama's safety."

Shortly after he explained that Laide dozed right off to sleep, and then Enjolras followed the same way, falling asleep while burying his face into Éponine's sweetly scented hair. But for Éponine that night, it was a bit harder for her to fall asleep. That night it was the first time she had heard Enjolras talk to their daughter about her situation. It felt odd, listening to the way he had to explain it to a three year old. Yet she couldn't be more thankful, for the greatest boyfriend in all of France that he himself knew how to talk to the girl about it. Éponine lay awake most of that night, thinking about everything. Thinking about the time she had spent in the physicatric hospital during her teen years. Thinking about the people she met there, more in particular a single person she met there. A person whom she trusted, and one could even go as far to say loved, a person who betrayed that trust and took advantage of her in the one place she thought of as safe.

Then one night two months ago that person showed up in her life once more. And he shattered it more than anyone could have imagined. Not only did he ruin the lives of her and her friends, but the life of her daughter. Éponine didn't recognize him at first, not until she saw a news cast one night a few weeks after the shooting at the café. She recognized his picture, and then the description of the facility he had broken free from. That had pushed her over the edge, she couldn't handle anything anymore at that moment. She tried cutting herself, to be able to focus on the pain in her arms instead of the pain in her heart. After a few hours and that didn't work, she tried something much more drastic. When she had woken up in the hospital, she could never be more sorry for what she did. Trying to leave, and being selfish just for her own sake. Enjolras had helped her more than anyone could ever think as humanly possible. And yet she still couldn't bring herself to tell him that the man who destroyed their lives, was the same boy who took the remaining innocence she had left, in the one place she had felt safe. Montparnasse was his name. And Éponine knew that now she was ready to talk about this with Enjolras. She's just not very sure when the right time is to tell him.

"Mama! Mama wake up! Papa says we're going to the park today and he says get up too!" Éponine woke up at ten o'clock the next morning, to a very rambunctious 3 year bouncing up and down on top of her.

"Hi baby, why don't you get off and we can go have some breakfast? Yeah? I'm hungry aren't you?" Éponine said sweetly as she got up from the bed and picked up Laide to carry her downstairs.

"Papa says he make cho-late pancakes," Laide busted out with joy, Éponine giggled at her daughters inability to say the word chocolate as the entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Enjolras said with a very wide smile and a kiss on Éponine's cheek as she sat down at the table next to Laide.

"Well your certainly cheerful this morning aren't you?" Éponine said.

He bent down and very seductively whispered into her ear, "I guess that's what getting some does to a person the day after."

"Shh," she giggled as she thwacked him in the stomach.

"So today, Laide is it okay with you if we go spend the day in the park?" he said sitting at the table as well. She shook her head furiously not even bothering to care about the chocolate sprayed on her face.

"Do you wanna do a picnic too?" Éponine asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to make anything else, I'll leave that bit to you." Enjolras gave a sly grin to her, knowing that she actually wouldn't make anything.

"So in other words we can just pick up some fast food, put it in a picnic basket, and pretend I made it myself." She said returning his sly grin.

Ten hours later the small family returned from their day in the park, and as enjoyable it was, Éponine couldn't help but have the same feelings rushing back. The feelings of pain, and hurt, and something that even felt a little empty. No matter how hard she tried to have fun and be happy with her boyfriend and daughter that day, she couldn't stop the need to just stop everything. Stop everything and cry. Éponine had gone back to the place where she was before, the place where she was once before. Where there was only one thing to take the pain away, bring her back to reality, take her out of her mind.

She wanted so bad to just pretend she was alright, she laughed along with Enjolras and Laide that day. They played games, and spent a day in the park the way a normal family did. _But were not a normal family _she told herself _my little girl is going to be deaf, all because of him. _She wanted to ask for help so badly, but the proud part of her, sad no. To deal with this pain by herself.

And that's what she did, the second she had gotten home that night she did deal with the pain herself. Enjolras went to put Laide to bed and read her a story, he asked Éponine if she wanted to join, but she simply mumbled something about going to get in the shower. He gave her a skeptical look but kissed her on the head.

She did in fact get in the shower, but she hadn't even undressed. Didn't even bother to make the water warm. She just sat down still dressed in her skinny jeans and cardigan and allowed the cold water to drench her. Éponine didn't know how long she sat there for, picking apart her razor to get to the blade. But soon she heard Enjolras enter the bathroom. She heard him talking to her and she didn't even know if she was responding to him or not, she didn't care.

"Ép? Are you taking a cold shower?" He asked her. No response came, and that's when he began to feel worried.

"Éponine? Are you okay?" he asked her again. Still no response.

"Ponine?" he inched closer to the shower. After a few more seconds and she still had not responded, he had wiped open the shower curtain. And there she was, just sitting on the ground staring off into space, fully clothed, fresh tears replacing the old ones, blood dripping from her arm, and a blade hanging loosely from her fingers.

"Oh, Éponine." He said softly leaning over to turn off the shower.

"Help," she finally managed to squeak out. He nodded and picked up a towel and then helped her up. He stripped off her wet clothing and helped her put on some sweatpants and a camisole.

"Éponine,?" he said fifteen minutes later, they sat on the bathroom floor as he checked over her the fresh wounds on her arm. "Ép? I think were gonna go to the hospital. Come on, you might need stitches." He began to wrap his arm around her waist when she started shaking her head furiously.

"No, no more hospital. Please no more. Please Enjy," she finally said something and began sobbing hysterically in his arms.

"Okay, Okay. Éponine. Oh Ép." He set the two of them back on the ground an allowed her to cry again and again into his arms.

"Enj," she said softly after another fifteen minutes, "Aiden, I'm so sorry." She said using his first name.

"Don't be sorry Éponine, please don't be sorry. None of this is your fault."

"But it is though!" she yelled into his shirt. "Its all my fault, I knew him. I knew him. I knew him." she said repeating herself over and over again. He didn't even say anything, he knew what she was referring too. He waited patiently for her to continue on.

"Remember? Remember when I told you how when I was younger I had to go to a place? And there was a boy there? Who I was friends with? Then he did things to me? His name was Montparnasse." She said blankly.

"The same one from the café?" Enjolras asked her softly, holding her even closer if that was even possible.

"I'm so sorry, I said its all my fault. R, Laide. Everything is my fault." She sobbed violently into his chest even more.

"Shhh, Shh, don't be sorry. None of this was ever your fault. There was something wrong with him. not you." He saw that his words were doing abouslty nothing to ease her pain, so he said much softer while planting kisses in her hair. "We'll get through this, we always do."


End file.
